


Vocal Boss Baby

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, baby!jihoon, idk how to tag, jihoon mysteriously gets turned into a baby, soft, the members dote on him, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: Jihoon mysteriously gets turned into a baby. What will the rest of SEVENTEEN do?a.k.a SEVENTEEN and their babysitting adventures with their now 5 year-old vobo





	1. JIHOON IS A BABY!?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be updating my on-going fics but I'm back with a new one lol
> 
> Credits to Cody (@daddysoonhoon) for the idea. Just helping out my fellow Carats with this. I've also been craving for SVT taking care/having kids a lot lately so I'm happy to write this :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the adventure starts.

A large body shuffles in the comfort of his warm bed which was raised a few meters from the ground. Disturbed from his slumber, this tall young man sits up, eyes half-lidded and consciousness still half-asleep. He yawns widely and turns to his left, looking at the bed across his.

It was empty.

"Hyung's probably at the studio already." He mutters, voice husky and low, having been barely awake. He grabs his phone buried under his pillow to look at the time.

6 AM.

Too early. The young man grumbles and falls back into his bed.

"Time for more sleep." He yawns one last time before slipping back into unconsciousness.

 

-ONE HOUR LATER-

 

"DID OUR NEIGHBORS HAVE BABIES BECAUSE WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CRYING COMING FROM!?" A grumpy Seungcheol shouts from the living room. A loud wail had filled the dorm and disturbed its residents who were in the middle of enjoying their dreams.

Mingyu grumbles because he is once again disturbed from his sleep. He hears the shuffling of feet and mumbling of mouths coming from outside the room. Everyone was awaken by that crying noise. The tall kid decides to cover his ears with his pillow to block out the noise and get back to a few more minutes of rest.

It takes Mingyu a couple of moments, dumbfounded and eyes even blinking a few times, when he realizes the crying was coming from inside his shared room with Jihoon. He immediately sits up, turn the lights on and scans the room, trying to find the source of the cries.

Mingyu stares at a small lump covered by the beddings on Jihoon's bed. Mingyu comes down from his own bed and goes over to the other. He slowly lifts up the bedding, revealing a small figure shaking.

The others immediately head towards Mingyu and Jihoon's room when they decide to follow the sound and hear it get louder from there. Mingyu jolts in surprise when the door opens, making him nervously turn around to face the door. Seungcheol is dumbfounded with what he sees. His eyes grow wide and his mouth go slightly agape. There was a kid in Mingyu's arms.

 

There was a kid in Mingyus arms...

 

THERE WAS A KID IN MINGYU'S ARM!!??

 

"Mingyu... you..." Seungcheol was at a loss for words.

"What's going on?" Joshua, who was just behind Seungcheol, moves a bit more forward to take a peek. When he sees a petrified Mingyu carrying a kid he also becomes confused, but after staring at the crying child for a good few seconds he comes to a realization.

"Cheol, that kid..."

"What's happening hyung?" Seokmin asks as he tiptoes in an attempt to see what was going on inside the room. Wonwoo, on the other hand, presses forward hoping that Seungcheol and Joshua would go into the room further and let the two remaining members inside.

"That kid..." Joshua swallows air before he continues. "That might be Jihoonie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introductory chapter/prologue. The real fluff and soft stuff start in the following chapters. I suggest you follow me on twitter (@aJUNice_0610) because I'm taking in requests for scenarios you might want to see/read in this AU. I'll also be doing polls on which member's chapter gets to be posted next.
> 
> A/N: Cheol is grumpy because he's only gotten two hours of sleep so far because he stayed up late playing games again lol
> 
> Up Next: What Will They Do Now?


	2. WHAT WILL THEY DO NOW?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what Jihoonie wants.

"Hyung, I already contacted the other members to come here asap." Wonwoo plops down on the floor of the living room after he finishes sending a message to the members living at the other dorm. He stares at the now calmed down child who was sitting at the bed in the living room. The child looked a bit stiff and cautious of the people staring at him. He was confused just as the rest of the people in the premises.

Thanks to Mingyu and Seokmin's efforts they were able to calm the child down. Mingyu, who was carrying the kid, bounced and rocked him while Seokmin made funny faces. While  it wasn't enough to make him laugh, it was enough to stop him from crying. Seungcheol immediately assigned Mingyu and Seokmin to take care of child while they wait for the other members and try to figure out what to do.

"Is this really Jihoon hyung?" When Seokmin asked, the room became silent. They still had doubts if the child was Jihoon because how in the world would a grown man magically turn into a child. This isn't some anime or anything.

"We've all been together for years now and he looks a lot like Jihoon. I can't be mistaken." Seungcheol says but his tone was uncertain. "Besides how could a kid even get into our dorm and find himself sleeping in Jihoon's bed."

"You've got a point." It was Mingyu who comments. The air around the dorm felt tense and awkward. Everyone clearly had no idea what to do.

Seconds later, they hear a knock on the door and Wonwoo stands up to open it. The rest of the members enter, asking what was all the fuss about. They find themselves confused and speechless when they see the little Jihoon sitting at the bed.

"Can someone care to explain the situation?" Jeonghan turns to look at Seungcheol and Joshua for answers. Jeonghan wasn't the type to get easily surprised but he sure was shocked at the moment.

"We think Jihoon turned into a baby." Joshua calmly explains.

"WHAT!?" Seungkwan shouts and this surprised the child, making him tear up.

"Ah, no. Don't cry." Seokmin swoops in to carry the little one before he starts wailing again. The vocalist rocks and bounces him to calm him down. The little child wraps his arms around Seokmin's neck and buries his face into his shoulder. Seokmin freezes, surprised by the sudden action of the child.

"What do I do?" Seokmin says as calmly as he could. "Jihoon hyung is being too cute!"

This causes Seokmin to fling the kid around in the air, throwing him into a fit of giggles.

"Agwain!" A cute, little Jihoon giggling seemed like some sort of attack because some of the members found themselves either clenching at their hearts or their faces were turning red. Jeonghan and Joshua found themselves smiling fondly at the child. Jun and Minghao wanted to take their turn at carrying the kid. Wonwoo muttered 'cute' under his breath. Mingyu and Seokmin were clutching their chests and hitting the floor with their fist. And the maknae line expressed their fondness over their hyung loudly, shouting 'cute' and 'adorable'. While Seungcheol and Soonyoung were speechless with their faces colored red like a tomato.

"Agwain! Agwain!" Jihoon makes grabby hands at Seokmin who let him down because of his adorableness.

"Okay then. Again!" Seokmin picks him up enthusiastically and throws him into the air, making sure to catch him when gravity pulls Jihoon down.

"Jihoon acting adorable aside, what the hell is going on?" Jeonghan asks again, wanting to be finally answered. "And Seungcheol and Soonyoung, are you two okay?"

The two nod slowly but that was all they got from them. Oh boy.

"We woke up around 7AM because there was a loud crying sound coming from Mingyu and Jihoon's room. When we went to check it out we saw Mingyu carrying this child." Joshua starts. "He looks like Jihoon so we think he's Jihoon, but we're not entirely sure yet. We wanted to wait for you guys to arrive before decide anything."

A cough was suddenly heard and heads turn to their leader. Seungcheol clears his throat before he spoke. His face was no longer red and he had finally calmed down.

"I'll contact Bumzu hyung and ask if Jihoon is at his studio. Somebody go with Mingyu and check if there's any clue in their room. The rest of the members keep the kid company and ask him questions. Let's see if we can get any useful information out of him."

Once done with the orders, Seungcheol immediately unlocks his phone and sends a message to Bumzu. Minghao and Joshua accompany Mingyu into their room to look for clues. Jeonghan and Seungkwan approach the child and try to ask him questions.

"Hi! I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. What's your name?" Seungkwan crouches down so he was at eye level with the child.

"Jihoon." Well, if the kid's answer isn't enough confirmation.

"Hi Jihoon. How old are you?" Jeonghan asks next, kneeling down so that he was eye to eye with the little Jihoon.

"4 yeaws owd."

"Wow! You're 4 years old already. Such a big kid." Seungkwan compliments Jihoon, hoping that their young vobo would warm up to him. Jihoon flashes an adorable yet shy smile and laughs softly when he hears Seungkwan's words. Everyone find themselves gushing over their baby vobo once again.

"Bumzu hyung says Jihoon isn't in the studio." Seungcheol announces when he gets a reply from the older.

"This really might be Jihoon, Cheol. The kid said so himself." Jeonghan states matter-of-factly.

"We found something in Jihoon's bed." The three come out from Mingyu and Jihoon's room with a note in Mingyu's hand.

"What's that?" Chan asks and Minghao reads the content of the note.

 

"Dear SEVENTEEN,  
  
            Congratulations on another successful promotion with your 5th Mini Album. As such, I believe that you all deserve a reward for your efforts. I guarantee that this will get you 2 weeks of rest. I hope you enjoy my small gift.  
  
                                                                                                                        -From a loving fan."

 

"What the hell?" Hansol eyes go wide in disbelief. "This is crazy."

"What are we gonna do now?" Soonyoung asks.

"We can't handle this all by ourselves so we have to tell our staff and management what's going on." All the members nod, acknowledging the decision of their leader. Seungcheol immediately goes off to make a call to their manager, momentarily leaving the members with little Jihoonie.

"Why don't we have breakfast first?" Jeonghan suggests.

"That's a good idea." Joshua responds. "I don't think it's a good idea to go out with Jihoon like this so I say we go for delivery."

"Would you like that Jihoon-ah?" Seungkwan asks and Jihoon nods. He's smiling now and everyone is trying to control themselves from smushing the kid.

Joshua calls and orders food for the whole group. Meanwhile, Seungcheol comes back with an update after calling their manager.

"I explained to hyung what happened and he can't believe it. I told him Jihoon might be overwhelmed if we take him to the company today, so we'll take him there tomorrow instead. For now, they'll buy stuff we might need including clothes and other toddler stuff."

"Ooh! Clothes! Can we dress him up?" Seungkwan's eyes start sparkling at the idea he just had.

"No. Jihoon isn't a doll, Seungkwan." Their leader retorts but Seungkwan dared to protest.

"C'mon Seungkwannie. We can't stress Jihoon out. , especially not when he's turn into a 4-year old kid." Jeonghan places an arm on Seungkwan's shoulder and tries to show an understanding smile at the younger. Seungkwan frowns but understands. Though it would have been so much fun to dress up Jihoon. It wasn't everyday they'd get a chance like this.

While they wait for their food to arrive, they introduce themselves one by one to the toddler. He scrunches his nose a few times. Twelve names to remember all at once might have been a bit too hard for a child. Still, his members tried to be as considerate as possible to their Jihoonie.

"Food's here." Soonyoung sets the food at the table and they all grab theirs one by one. They sit Jihoon at the table and set his food in front of him. Seokmin sits on Jihoon's left while Jeonghan on his right. Seungkwan sits in front if Jihoon and the rest find their own place to eat.

While everyone finished eating, Jihoon still had half of a pancake left. They let him eat while they try to discuss how they're gonna go through the first night with the toddler.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Jun asks a question he now regrets asking.

"In our room of course." Mingyu declares.

"No. No. No. The bed in your room is too high." Seungkwan counters. "He should sleep in our dorm. The members there are better at taking care of kids."

They start arguing, trying to obtain the right of taking care of the child because who could resist such a cute little kid?

They fail to notice that Jihoon was finished eating and goes down from the chair. He tugs at Seokmin's sleeve and snickers at him. Seokmin raises a brow and Jihoon starts backing off, still laughing. Seokmin understands what the kid wants and stands up from his seat. He slowly follows Jihoon, and now they're playing a game of tag. The dorm was a bit small to play tag so they were just going round in circles. Since Jihoon just finished eating, Seokmin didn't want to make him run too much, afraid the toddler might get a stomachache.

"Why don't we just ask Jihoonie where he wants to sleep?" Joshua steps in with the idea and everyone agrees. When Jeonghan was about to ask where Jihoon wants to sleep, they finally notice that he's gone from his seat. They hear his giggles as he tries to escape from Seokmin. The vocalist was also laughing as he tried to catch little Jihoon, oblivious to the 11 pair of eyes staring at them. When Seokmin does notice, he innocently asks what was the matter and everyone bursts into laughter. Jihoon stops in his track and tilts his head, not understanding what was going on. Jeonghan went up to Jihoon and finally asks him where the young one wanted to sleep. Jihoon waddles over to Seokmin and tugs his pants. Seokmin crouches down and asks Jihoon what did he want. Jihoon smiles and goes over to Seokmin's back. He wraps his small arms around the vocalist's neck and Seokmin automatically lifts him up. Jihoon giggles, having too much fun with his ride.

"I want Minnie!" Whines erupt but they can't do anything. It was Jihoonie's choice. He gets to sleep with Seokmin for the night.

 

***

 

Tired from all the playing they did, Seokmin carries a sleeping Jihoonie into his room. He carefully lays him onto the bed but the toddler shifts and his eyes suddenly open.

"What's wrong?" Seokmin asks, sitting at the edge of the bed while brushing off the hair from the toddler's face. Jihoon just mumbles in reply.

"Can't sleep?" Jihoon nods and Seokmin lies onto the bed with him. He starts humming Pinwheel and a few moments later Jihoon is once again sound asleep.

"Night, Minnie." Jihoonie clinged onto Seokmin's arms, treating it as if it was a pillow or a stuffed toy. Although his position was a bit uncomfortable, Seokmin didn't have the heart to move. He sighs contently and closes his own eyes.

"Good night, Jihoonie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest I've updated for a fic lol
> 
> I've decided to go with 15 chapters for this fic. The prologue plus one chapter per member and the final chapter. This chapter is technically Seokmin's chapter already and although it may feel a bit lacking, it doesn't necessarily mean that because his chapter is over he won't have anymore interactions with little Jihoonie in the coming chapters.
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1\. Jihoon turned into a 4-year old kid. I used the Korean age here so by international age, he's just 3 years old. I thought it'd be much more cuter if he became this young.  
> 2\. The fic goes for span of 2 weeks. The first day being the day he turned into a child+Seokmin's chapter. Second day will be a bonus scenario because someone requested it. So on and so forth with each member until it's the last day where it's OT13.  
> 3\. For each member's chapter, days may overlap but don't let that confuse you. Just enjoy the fic and let me stress myself over that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and see you next update :)
> 
> Up Next: Dress Up


	3. DRESS UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have fun dressing Jihoonie up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun imagining~

"Is he awake yet?" A whispered voice asks just outside of Seokmin's room.

"He's still sound asleep, hyung." Seokmin answers. It was Seungcheol who asked.

"We're gonna take him to the company today and they're gonna decide what we're gonna do next." Seungcheol lets out a sigh, deeply troubled by Jihoon's current predicament.

"Let's just let him sleep just a bit more hyung." Seokmin suggests and Seungcheol nods. They couldn't do anything even if they wanted to solve their problem as soon as possible.

It was nine in the morning. They all woke up much earlier than their usual wake up time just to take little Jihoonie to the company as early as possible. Members from the other dorm arrive, bringing breakfast for the everyone. They all eat while they wait for the little one to wake up from his slumber.

Their manager was on his way to pick the boys up. This was going to be a bit tricky because the information that Jihoon turned into a 4-year old child is something better not known to the public for many reasons including the music producer's own safety. The members decide to dress Jihoon up in a [cat onesie](https://www.4kigurumi.com/image/cache/data/kigurumi/baby-onesie/cat/black-cat-baby-onesie-1-600x900.jpg) and hopefully the child would pass as a stuffed toy in everyone's eyes. They never know where the press could be and what kind of articles could come out of this.

Jihoon woke up just after the members finished eating their meal. The whole vocal team immediately tended to Jihoonie. Seokmin and Joshua fed the still sleepy kid while Seungkwan and Jeonghan cleaned him up and dressed him in the cat onesie that their manager brought yesterday.

When their manager heard the news from Seungcheol, he didn't believe it even if he knew the boys would never lie to him. When he brings a few baby clothes to the dorm, he is rendered shocked and speechless at the sight of little Jihoonie. Their manager blinked his eyes a few times before giving himself a slap on the cheeks to check if all of this was real. It hurt. His cheeks stung. This was real. Jihoonie really turned into a young child.

"Are you ready to go?" Jeonghan asked the child who clung onto Seokmin like a koala, his arms tightly wrapped around his Minnie's neck and head buried into his shoulders. Jihoon nodded and quietly answered 'yes'.

The group moved as swiftly as they could, trying to avoid any prying eyes that might be hiding around. The group split into three, riding their respective cars for each unit. Jihoon was taken to the vocal team's car since he still was the vocal team's leader despite somehow turning into a child, and also because he still clung onto Seokmin.

The vocal team's car ride to the company was a quiet one since Jihoonie fell asleep once again. When they arrived, Seokmin carried the sleeping baby, face pressed to his chest to avoid being seen by anyone who'd pose a problem. The vocal team members crowded around Seokmin for added protection and blocking.

Inside, Jihoon woke up to what he felt like an unfamiliar place, frightening him slightly. Everyone headed straight for the CEO's office and presented to him the little music producer. Han Sungsoo's eyes went wide. Even he wasn't expecting such a ridiculous and mysterious thing to happen to one of Pledis Entertainment's prized gems. Jihoon hid behind Seungcheol , peeking a little to look at the man with glasses, his little hands tightly clutching at the leader's sweatpants. Seungcheol recounts yesterday's events—how they woke up to a crying 4 year-old Jihoon and found that unsettling note in his bed.

"We'll take a look into things and conduct an investigation. Hopefully, we'll find who did this to Jihoon-ah and find a way to turn him back. For now, take this as an opportunity to take a break until we get this solved. For those who have individual schedules, continue to do them but make sure not to mention anything that will put the group in a tight spot." Han Sungsoo dismisses the whole group and tells them they can go home now. Seungcheol, on the other hand, decides to have a meeting first. They all head to the conference room with Jihoonie in tow, hands locked with Seungkwan, as the boy leads the toddler to the conference room. One of the staff comes in with some bungeoppang and they give Jihoonie one to keep him preoccupied while they discuss some matters.

"First off, let's decide the order on who gets to primarily take care of Jihoon each day. Seokmin's turn is done so we're going to decide the rest." Everyone starts claiming dibs and their meeting turn into a clamor. Everyone wanted their turn to take care of Jihoon to come sooner than later. The child was just too irresistible and too cute; and this was a rare opportunity no one wanted to let pass. Unfortunately, the noise his members were making was too loud that the quiet Jihoonie, who was eating his bungeoppang, felt uncomfortable. The child's lower lips started quivering and tears started forming. No one noticed and they just kept on arguing. Soon enough, Jihoonie was crying loudly which made everyone shut up. Chan immediately went over to Jihoon and picked him up, rubbing soothing circles on the little one's back as he apologized for all the noise.

"Sorry, Jihoonie. The hyungs were being bad right? Sorry we were shouting." Jihoon's tears turned into sniffles until he stopped crying a few moments later.

Seungkwan suggests they have a draw lots to determine the order. All the members finally agree, so Seungkwan momentarily leaves to get some pen and paper. When the blonde boy comes back, he tears up a piece of paper into 12 squares and writes a number on each. He folds the pieces of paper into smaller squares and shake them in his enclosed fists. When he opens his fists, everyone takes a piece except for Seokmin. Some members cheer while others grumble at the number they get. They weren't sure how long Jihoon would stay as a child so the members lower numbers might not even get the chance to take care of him, but there was no use in complaining. They decided this fair and square. They just had to accept the results of the draw lots.

As they decide to leave, two of their stylists come bursting in.

"We heard about the news yesterday so here's a few clothes you could use. Some of them are old baby clothes from the employees here, while these..." One of the stylists lift a number of shopping bags—clearly brand new—in her hand, "These are new clothes we bought for the kid. Where is he?"

The two stylists scan the room and when their eyes land on the child they were looking for, they drop everything in their hands and run to him.

"Aigoo! You are so cute!" The stylist with long hair lifts him up in her arms.

"I know right! He was already cute when he was a 23-year old kid but this!" The stylist with medium length hair, on the other hand, squishes Jihoonie's cheeks with her two palms.

"Noona, he might cry..." Vernon tries to stop the two stylists from potentially making the little one cry once more, but Jihoonie doesn't cry. He just reaches forward to whichever member was closest to him—and that member being Jun—he immediately grabs the child and bounces him in his arm.

"It's okay. They just thought you were so cute they couldn't help themselves." Instead of being slightly upset Jihoonie seemed to not like them, they squeal even more over the child and his adorable reactions.

"Anyways, we were just here to give you guys the clothes. We bought the new ones under Pres' order. We don't know how much you'll need so we bought and brought enough for a month." The stylist with the long hair explains briefly, finally having enough of gushing over the cute little kid.

"Even though you probably won't take him out, we made sure to pick the cutest ones we could find." The stylist with medium length hair gives them a wink and this sparks something in Seungkwan.

"Can we take a look, noona?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Seungkwan immediately opens one of the many shopping bags the stylists have brought, revealing different cute outfits for toddlers.

"Can we... let..." Seungkwan stutters with his words. He was a bit cautious of what he was about to say, afraid of being reprimanded once again for his idea.

"Can we what Seungkwan?" Seungcheol asks, his tone a bit stern.

"CanweletJihoonhyungtryalloftheseon?" The blonde boy says it in one breath. Seungcheol was about to answer until a pair of squeals erupt in the room.

"THAT IS SUCH A GREAT IDEA, SEUNGKWAN-AH!" They stylist with medium length hair shouts in approval. Seungcheol was about to protest but the stylists were already trying to coax little Jihoonie into it.

"Jihoon-ah, your noonas and hyungs here want to see you wear these clothes. If you'll play dress up with us, we'll treat you to anything you want." A child's mindset could be pretty simple at times. Jihoonie was caught into the temptation of the words 'anything he wants'.

"Cwan I gwet a hwappy mweal?" Jihoon's eyes start sparkling at the thought of new toys.

"Yes! Noona will buy you the whole set of whatever happy meal toy there is if you play dress up with us for a while!" The stylists enthusiastically answer Jihoonie's request.

"Pwomise?" Jihoon who was still in Jun's arms, extended an arm with his pinky finger out, tilting his head a bit as he asked. Everyone inside the room felt like they were shot with arrows straight to the heart at this moment because of how cute and excited little Jihoonie was being.

"Noona promises." The stylists pinky promise with Jihoonie. Now that they've coaxed the child into playing dress up with them, they go up to the practice room, hoping it was vacant at the moment. To their luck, it was empty for their use. The stylists and Seungkwan in particular start rummaging through the available clothes they had, while Seungcheol and Soonyoung volunteer to buy the happy meal, thinking that Jihoon might become hungry after what the child was about to go through.

"The kitty onesie is cute but let's try this [outfit](http://p.lefux.com/61/20140414N/X0001BILUR/othes-baby-clothes-boys-first-birthday-1-2-3-years-p42054490-11598003-Gallay.jpg)." As soon as Jihoonie was dressed everyone whipped out their phones to take photos.

"Jihoon-ah, pose for us please~" Jihoonie was confused so he just looked into the camera with eyebrows both raised.

"CU~TE!" Everyone in the room cooed over Jihoonie as he looked so adorable in the first outfit they made him wear.

"Let him try this [one](https://shop.r10s.jp/bemagical/cabinet/item29/4041055393460.jpg) next!" Seokmin hands over this jacket with a lion hoodie.

"RAWR!" Jihoonie does paw hands as he growls cutely and it makes everyone swoon.

"TAKE A VIDEO!! TAKE A VIDEO!!! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG AND SOONYOUNG HYUNG ARE MISSING OUT ON SO MUCH!"

"This [one](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/90986854955316266/?lp=true)'s next!"

"Jeonghan, what are we gonna do? Our Jihoonie is gonna steal everyone's heart with this look."

"I'm having mixed feelings over this Shua. I can't believe how grown up our son already is. Seungcheol is being stupid missing out on this fun."

"Let him try [these](https://ae01.alicdn.com/wsphoto/v0/1428291330_1/Retail-BRAND-2014-New-Cotton-Long-Sleeve-Top-T-shirts-For-Baby-Boys-tshits-Childrens-tee.jpg) on."

"Suits him well."

"How about this [jumper](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ_GiQcBFlfUrfWti8tkUFPsW9dMzj8jj4tFx3lUydj-vLz7l42BA)?" This time Wonwoo comes up front with an outfit in his hand.

"This [one](https://www.askdeals.in/image/cache/catalog//B071YW1D5K/Ec-Set-2PC-Toddler-Kid-Baby-Boy-Outfit-Clothes-T-Shirt-TopsDenim-Short-Pant-4Yea-1-750x750.jpg) seems like Jihoon hyung... er... Jihoon-ah's style." Vernon whips up a much simpler outfit choice. Something he thinks Jihoonie would wear on the daily.

"I kinda like this [one](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/4GIAAOSw3fZaHN3a/s-l300.jpg)." Chan gives his own outfit suggestion but with the design you'd think it's something Soonyoung would suggest.

"[This](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTx811PURcvDaiia67Tx2JXD3ZB9mbhX9Iz5xBNJO2cI3SW8frfdA) kinda reminds me of one of your Very NICE stage outfits." The stylist with the long hair makes Jihoon wear this outfit with suspenders, colors resembling that stage outfit that made the boys look like boy scouts.

"I like this [one](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-EE-84-rBVaI1m7b6KAJZEGAASqT3FmTFc399.jpg/kid-boy-clothing-outfit-aninmal-t-shirt-checkered.jpg). The cat looks like Wonwoo." This one was Jun's.

"Cute choice hyung." Minghao compliments Jun for his fashion coordi.

"[This](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/804033339697576973/?lp=true) reminds me of debut days." Mingyu who was usually fashionable in his own right chose something that reminded him of his old Jihoon hyung.

"We're back." Just as the dress up party was finished, the two leaders come back.

"Look who came back with your happy meal, Jihoonie." A tired Jihoonie was being carried in Jun's arms, back to wearing that cat onesie he wore earlier. As if he was given new batteries, Jihoonie tried wriggling out of Jun's arms until he was let down. The child excitedly ran towards Seungcheol and Soonyoung, eyes sparkling with excitement at the number of toys they had bought.

"We also bought food for everyone." Seungcheol starts handing out the food to everyone else while Soonyoung dealt with Jihoonie.

"We're you a good kid?" Soonyoung bends down to Jihoonie's height as he asks.

"Yes!" Jihoon fiddles with his hands behind his back as he patiently waits for the toys to be given to him.

"Here are the toys we promised because Jihoonie was a good boy and played with the noonas and hyungs." Jihoon grabs the happy meal boxes when it was presented in front of him and immediately sits down to play with them.

"Hyung!" Seokmin calls out to Soonyoung.

"Give me Jihoonie's food, I'll feed him." Seokmin offers and Soonyoung immediately hands over Jihoon's food to the younger.

"You missed out on so much fun, Cheollie." Jeonghan says as he takes a spot beside Seungcheol who was standing in a corner of the practice room, quietly watching over their members.

"What if he doesn't turn back, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol was a strong leader, but he had his times of weakness and this was one of them. His voice wavered as he spoke to Jeonghan.

"We just got to believe he will, Seungcheol." Having Jeonghan be there for him when Jihoon was in such a state was reassuring for Seungcheol.

"By the way, we took photos and videos for you guys. Wanna see them?" Jeonghan goes straight to the gallery of his phone and pulls up the first photo he took from today's dress up.

"Soonyoung, come over here for a sec. I've got something to show you." Soonyoung walks up to where Seungcheol and Jeonghan was when he got called. Jeonghan shows them every photo and video he took and as a result, the two leaders had nosebleeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based on someone's request on twitter. I had an extra day for and it fitted well with my story line so I wrote it. I still have a lot of outfits bookmarked and I hope I can use them in future chapters. Although majority were clothes that seemed better to wear during special occasions, don't worry because the stylists did bring enough play clothes and comfortable daily clothes Jihoonie could wear.
> 
> One thing I have realized while writing this fic is that however I write my characters, it is the personality I have created for them. Although I do try my best to make them as closest to the actual personalities of the people they reflect, this is still just a fic. Another thing is that my 'ship' preferences are showing lol but I do hope it doesn't affect the fic in any way. I just believe that these relationships-these dynamics, actually compliment my fic and does not mean in any way negative.
> 
> Also, a lot of people told me I could get inspiration from Gakuen Babysitters but I think I got more inspiration from Love So Life. Don't get me wrong. I love Gakuen Babysitters. I even bawled my eyes out at the first few chapters, but Love So Life had a much, much more closer interaction between the 'babysitter' and the 'babies'. Both are good mangas though. I would also suggest you guys read or watch Amaama to Inazuma and Poco's Udon World if you like adorable and heartwarming stories centered around kids.
> 
> It might take a while for me to bring the next update because I will be working on one of my other fics, but I hope this will be enough for the long wait I will put you through. Thank you for the support so far and see you all next update.
> 
> Up Next: Learning Time


End file.
